Hidden Treasures
by Melissa Davis
Summary: Yesh another Legolas fic. This one takes place entirely in Middle Earth. Legolas comes across a woman who captures his interest. Could there be more to her than meets the eye? Please R
1. Chapter One

Yes, another Legolas fic but this one takes place entirely in Middle-Earth. I do hope that you will enjoy this as I enjoy writing it. There will eventually be NC-17 material within, be patient it will happen. Please leave a contribution in the review box and let me know if you are interested in reading more.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the world or characters from the Lord of the Rings. The only thing I do own are the characters and new additions I've come up with.

Hidden Treasures

Chapter One

            The grass was soft beneath her feet, the sound of the woods soothing in its song. Often she would go alone into the woods that stood just outside her dwellings. Unlike most woman of the small village of Orna she was unafraid of being on her own for she had been on her own for most of her life. Having lost her parents to the savage attack of orcs on a journey to the next village for trade she had no other family to take comfort with. 

            Humming softly to herself she sat comfortably on the edge of the great lake that many travelers had to cross in order to reach her side of the world. For many years though they had not seen many come their way. It was of no concern for them for they were mostly left in peace, never to be troubled by outsiders. The gleam of the sunlight as it was reflected off of the smooth surface of the water was too tempting to not indulge in a little dip. 

            Looking around her at her surroundings to make sure that she was indeed alone Allia undid the ties of her boots and freed her confined feet. Grinning she stood from the soft grass, wiggling her toes for a moment to enjoy the feel of it against her feet. Raising up her skirts so that they were above her knees she slowly dipped one foot in and then followed it with the other. The coolness of the water felt refreshing against her heated flesh making her sigh in delight. 

            Blue eyes hidden within the brush watched in captivation at the scene before him, she was a lovely creature. What had taken him by surprise was the fact that she was a mortal woman of man. No woman of man had ever been as lovely as this!

            The beauty of her voice captured his keen ears, almost elvin in nature it was so lovely. She had fair skin and curly brown hair that tumbled down to her waist and as she looked in his direction, without seeing him, he could see the brilliant green of her eyes. He was contempt in just watching but could not deny his desire to meet her, to know her but he did not reveal his presence and was captivated to his place amongst the brush around him. 

            Allia was lost in her thoughts, her mind fantasizing about a place beyond the great lake of Orna. She had often heard of stories of other creatures, magical in nature and stunning to behold. Mostly in her mind were the stories of the elves. They were immortal, magical and most feared by man, though she knew not why. They were said to be tricksters, whisking away unsuspecting maidens to never be seen again. 

            She smirked at those stories, pure unadulterated nonsense. They were living beings just like them the only difference being of their immortality and their grace amongst nature, so that is what her father use to tell her. Her father… the thought of him and her mother made her sigh sadly. They were wonderful people and did not deserve the fate in which the world had bestowed upon them. 

            Her back stiffened, there were eyes on her she could feel it. Turning she looked into the brush, her eyes narrowing in search for something out of place. Slowly she made her way back towards land, her feet sliding carefully over some of the large smooth rocks being careful not to slip and fall.

            "Who's there?" she called. Her feelings of the world around her had never before been wrong, someone was there watching her.

            He had watched as she stiffened and then turned facing him once again, her eyes narrowing in search of something. At her words he had stepped back a little from the heavy foliage that hid him from her view. How could she know that he was there? He had not made a sound.

            There being no response she felt fearful. What if it were orcs or some other foul beast? Surely if it were so they would have attacked by now. Maybe it was one of the men of her village, one of those ruffians that could not take no for an answer. She had no desire for their company!

            Quickly she left the safety of the water, running towards where she had left her boots. Not caring for the fact that her feet were still wet she hurriedly grabbed for her boots, the thought of just grabbing them and making a run for it coming to mind at the thought of wearing boots when her feet were still wet. 

            "I am sorry My Lady if I have frightened you," he spoke softly in hopes not to frighten her.

Allia gasped and stumbled back as a man's voice met her ears, a wondrous voice that she did not recognize. Unsuccessful at keeping her balance she fell back with undignified grace onto her rump.

            He could not help his amusement as she fell onto the grass her eyes flashing at him with a glint of awe but that soon turned to that of anger.

            "What, pray tell, do you think you are doing spying on me and then having the audacity to startle me?!" she was not at all happy to be thrown off balance and landing on her backside and the amused quark of his lips did nothing to belay her anger. 

            He laughed at her outburst, "My Lady, please forgive me but I could not help to be but captivated by the scene that you had played out for me and as I said before I am sorry for frightening you."

            She swallowed a bit uneasily at his words, his presence alone sent her nerves a stir. Watching him warily she pushed herself up from the ground and that is when she noticed something about this man. He was no man but an elf. Her mouth dropped opened slightly at this conclusion, "You are an elf." 

            He grinned in amusement, "Yes I am. My name is Legolas, may I have the honor of your name?"

            She blinked. He was Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, one of those that had journeyed with the ring barer and brought down the forces of Mordor. He was but legend but there he stood before her in all of his elfin glory. He was handsome with golden blond hair and piercing blue eyes. 

            His grin broadened, "You do have a name, do you not?"

            Shaking herself out of her sudden inability to speak she mentally scolded herself for acting like such a uneducated dolt, "Yes, yes of coarse. I am Allia."

            No longer fearing that she would flee Legolas slowly approached her, "Well then Lady Allia it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

            As he approached she felt her insides flutter in a strange way, she tried to ignore it, "I uh… do you have business with our village Orna?"

            "Why do you ask?" he found his eyes locked with hers, until she nervously looked away. He smiled.

            "I would assume since you are passing through that you might have business here. I thought that elves lived quite far from here." She had looked away as those eyes of his were too knowing and made her a bit uncomfortable. 

            He studied her form for a moment, the curves of her lovely figure hidden from his view. He had the honor of gazing upon the fair skin of her legs and found himself wondering if the rest of her was so alluring. There was also something about her… something different from the mortals that he had encountered.

            "Ah, that we do but hopefully not for much longer. I have been scouting the countryside here in search for appropriate land for a settlement for some of my brethren. Those that do not wish to cross the sea." 

            She quickly looked up at him, "Oh, then I wish you well Legolas but," she started to place her boots onto her now, thankfully, dry feet, "I do need to head back home, it will be dark soon."

            He felt a strange and foreign sensation within him at the knowledge that he would be left without her company. Before she could move away he quickly spoke, "Then allow me to escort you Lady Allia, you should not travel these forests alone."

            Her hands fell to rest upon her hips as she turned back towards the elf, "I am quite capable of caring for myself sir. I had arrived here on my own, I am quite capable of returning in that same way. I need no protection."

            His light brow arched at her sudden anger, "Forgive me, I did not mean to insult you."

            Her anger quickly died, she reminded herself that he was not one of those men from her village that would not leave her in peace. Allia sighed, "You are forgiven then. If you wish to accompany me as I walk home, I have no objection then."

            She quickly turned away from him feeling suddenly flushed and started to make her way along the path home. She was not surprised to spy him at the corner of her eye walking beside her. 

            Relieved that she did not chase him away his feet lightly touched the ground as he quickly caught up with her, walking beside her, "Tell me Lady Allia about your village. I have not heard of it from my travels."

            Allia thought a moment before replying, "I am not surprised. We get few visitors here. In fact it has been a few years since we have had an outsider pass through. It's a small community. I live on the outside of the village, my parents liked the seclusion of the woods. It's mostly made up of small families and shops."

            She then turned her head towards him, her eyes studying his form, "I'm not sure how they will react to seeing an elf. A lot of them hold prejudices against your kind."

            Legolas looked to her with amusement, "And you do not?"

            She shrugged, "My parents believed differently than most."

            "You speak as if they are no longer within this world?" he asked politely.

            A sad look crossed her face, "No, unfortunately they are not." Smiling slightly she continued, "It was long ago but I do still miss them. They were wonderful people."

            Not wishing to sadden her more he changed topics, "Do you often go off alone into the woods?"

            She looked to him with head tilted slightly, "Yes and have never once been faced with danger though I know that it does exist. I feel safe here, always have."

            Silence once again was between them giving her a moment to think of what she was trying to decide if it would be proper. She smirked to herself, since when had she ever worried about being proper or what other people thought of her? Besides it had probably been a while since he had the comforts of a home, although he left her feeling a bit confused she felt as if she could trust him, "If you are in need of shelter I have extra rooms at home. The nights can become quite chilly here."

            The side of his lips tugged up into a lopsided grin as he contemplated her offer, more of her company would be most welcomed, "If it is of no burden then I would be thankful for your hospitality." 

            Smiling she continued to look ahead, "Well then, it is of no burden."


	2. Chapter Two

Thank you so much for your reviews. Well I finally got out the second chapter. Sorry that it took me so long but I was in a little bind as how to proceed but thankfully that writers block went away. ::sighs:: Romance! Gotta love it ::grins:: Please enjoy this little bit and review so that I know that your enjoying my tale. The more reviews I get the faster the chapters comes out. For disclaimer see chapter one.

Hidden Treasures

Chapter Two

            The journey to her dwellings did not take them long. Her home was a large cottage with four bedrooms and a quaint wooden fence that circled its front. Allia pushed open the gate at the front of her home and walked up the dirt path that lead towards the door to her home. Flowers of yellow, white, and purple surrounded the path and the porch held a large porch swing, which overlooked the front of the yard. It was a warm looking place, filled with hominess and tranquility. 

            As they entered her home Legolas noticed that the inside was just as nice. For a mortal home there seemed to be a touch of elf design within. Her parents must have known about elfish architecture, he would have wished that he could meet them to know just how they knew so much of his kind. 

            Turning towards the elf, she watched him as he looked around the main living area of her home, "My parents built this place. Its close enough to the village to be safe within the community when we need supplies and far enough away to give privacy. Up the stairs and to your left are three free rooms that you may choose from, mine is on the far right."

            Legolas turned towards her, his eyes locking onto hers as he bowed in thanks, "You are very kind Lady Allia and I appreciate your hospitality."

            She blushed, "Its nothing really. Um, I have to… I'll be back shortly." She then left the room, rather horridly, to the amusement of the elf, and made her way towards her own rooms. 

            Closing the door behind her, she leaned against it taking in a deep calming breath. Well, she attempted to calm herself but that feeling that was constantly making itself known since she had met Legolas would not deter or leave her be in peace. She felt slightly confused. What was this feeling that he ignited within and did she like it?

            Pushing herself from the door she made her way to her hope chest in search for a change of clothes. She had worked most of the day and she was in need of a change of clothing. Pulling out a simple pale blue dress Allia walked over to her vanity and ran her brush through her hair until she was satisfied that all of the knots were gone. Peeling off her clothes she quickly changed and then made her way back downstairs towards the kitchen. 

             To her relief Legolas was nowhere in sight so she concentrated on the task of making dinner. Tying a white apron over her dress she proceeded to paw and work the dough until she had a working crust, she then proceeded to fill it with various herbs and vegetables before getting it ready to cook over the fire that was burning in the large fireplace.   

            Not soon after Allia had left to her room, Legolas followed her steps and looked to the guest rooms. To his pleasure he found the rest of her home as homey and inviting as the living room. Slipping the bow and quiver from his shoulders he laid them onto the bed that sat just beside the window of the room. Looking out of the window was a nice view of the forest and the road leading to the cottage.

            Taking his eyes from the refreshing view he took in the rest of the room. The room was scarcely decorated, holding only the basic of furnishing. At the foot of the bed was a large hope chest and at the far corner was a drawn white drape used to hide the bathtub. 

            The aroma of something wonderful met his sensitive nose and he moved from the room to investigate. It had been long and tedious months since he had a good home cooked meal. 

            It would not be long until dinner would be ready and she was glad that she would be having company for dinner. It had been so long since she had sat down to eat dinner with anyone save for herself. She had a few lunches with neighbors throughout the years but they were a nosy lot, always trying to get her to allowing some of the single men to court her. Allia shook her head at the thought, they were nothing but uneducated, rude, self absorbed blokes. Not one of them had ever caught her eye or impressed her in any way, though they did try. 

            Carefully taking the dinner from the fire she took it to the kitchen table setting it on a center round wooden piece so as not to burn the table. Looking up she almost started at the sight of the elf standing there watching her. 

            Allia smiled, "Hi, I hope that you like Cwasine."

            Legolas eyes brightened, "You know how to cook elfish. I'm impressed!"

            She blushed, "My mother taught me, I was only ten at the time but I still remember."

            Waiting for Legolas to sit, Allia served him a portion of Cwasine and then prepared some for herself. Taking a bit of her food she looked up and felt her heart literally drop then quickly rise, his blue eyes were watching her with such intensity.

            Dropping her gaze, she took a sip of her water before raising her eyes too look up at him, his eyes had yet to leave their focus on her. Smiling she decided to break the silence, he was making her a little nervous, "Legolas, how much longer do you plan to look for land?"

            Legolas smiled, his eyes never leaving hers, he felt drawn to her and with each movement she made, made him want her all the more, "I am not sure... The forest surrounding the Lake here, does anyone from your village lay claim to it?"

            "No, not that I know of. Are you considering setting up a settlement here then?" she asked a bit surprised.

            After taking a sip of his water he answered, "I've been looking at the forest around here for a few days now and it looks just like what I've been searching for." 'Plus I'm interested in one of its inhabitants,' he mentally added.

            "Well, we haven't had any problems with Orcs within the forest but then not very many of the community go into the woods. They tend to stick to the road routs that avoid the forest."

            Legolas nodded finally breaking his gaze to concentrate on his dinner. Allia was innocently unaware of the thoughts in Legolas mind and he was partially thankful for she may have ended up striking him for some of the bold ideas that came to mind. There was a physical attraction to this beauty but it wasn't just physical, she held a mystery about her and was intelligent and open minded, rare to find among those of man. 

            Now that he no longer was looking at her she found herself gazing at him. She found him quite handsome, breath takingly so, and he was rather intriguing. Allia felt as if she could trust him and yet the feelings his gaze alone provoked within confused her. She had met many men but none had made her feel this way. She suddenly looked away from him and towards her food as the thought of what it might feel like to run her fingers through his golden hair came to mind. 

This was ridiculous! She had just met this elf, he was a total stranger and she found herself craving his presence, his touch. Allia quickly finished her meal and made to clean away the dishes. She had to concentrate on other things; these feelings were frightening to her. She did not like to be so out of control of her own emotions!

Seeing that he was finished, she tried to ignore the fact that he was intently watching her, "Do you wish for seconds?" she was thankful that her voice did not betray her inner struggling. 

He noticed that she was trying to avoid eye contact and frowned, instead of answering her question he rose from his seat to approach her. He noticed her stiffen but she did not move away as he circled around the table to stand before her. Slowly he took the dish from her unresisting hands, gently pressing his fingers up underneath her chin.

Waiting for her eyes to meet, his he smiled when her green eyes finally looked up into his blue ones, "Do you fear me sweet Lady?"

Allia was trembling slightly, the intensity of his gaze and the feel of his touch maddening and at the same time frightening, "No."

"But you tremble so at my touch," he countered.

She swallowed nervously but found herself answering truthfully, for she felt that she could not lie to this elf. Softly she answered, "I fear what you are making me feel."

His lips curved into a warm smile his eyes softening at her words, her innocence. Thumb lightly caressing the side of her cheek he softly asked, "And what is it that you feel Allia?"

The way he said her name and the feel of his touch made her weak in the knees but she managed to remain standing. Looking downward she answered, "Confused, my heart races when you are near and I…"

Legolas leaned forwards; his lips touching hers softly in a gentle and sweet kiss. She swiftly took in a breath not sure how to react but liking the sensation. Her lips tingled from the light kiss and she looked up into his eyes and found herself lost within ocean pools. 

Smiling his eyes locked with hers, "As you make mine race. Do not fear what you feel, melamin my love"

Stepping back from her he looked to her with longing but knew not to rush things with this beauty that stood before him. Her cheeks were flushed, her breast shakily rising with each breath that she took. It took all of his will power not to pull her into his arms and ravish her without mercy but he prevailed and instead said, "Good night melamin, dinner was exquisite as is the company. Till tomorrow…" and then he was gone.

Allia stood there transfixed to her spot for a long moment after his departure until finally she reached up her hand touching her lips with her fingers. It was as if she could still feel those soft warm lips of his pressed against hers. It was longer still until she blinked out of her bewildered and awed state to concentrate on cleaning for dinner. If one were watching her while she cleaned they would notice the small smile that played across her lips. 


	3. Chapter Three

Wow, I got really good responses from my last chapter. Thank you so very much. Well as always my story is starting to grow a life of its own. A little more of Allia gets revealed within this chapter and no, not yet NC-17. Hey, eventually it will get there! You just have to be patient. I've never been able to write a story without a plot line. Need a plot line, cant have it just all sex and candy ::wicked grin:: Okay, time for me to stop blubbering and let you read. Enjoy and don't forget, review, review! 

Hidden Treasures

Chapter Three

            The night came and went, Allia's thoughts constantly focused on the intense moment that she and Legolas had shared. Never had any man dare try and kiss her and that night she had experienced her first kiss from not a man but an elf, and extremely attractive and appealing elf. The memory of that kiss was still with her as she finished with her bath and dressed in a plain sky blue dress with white underskirts. 

            As was her routine for every morning, Allia made her way down the stairs and out the back door towards the small vegetable and fruit garden that she kept. Carrying a large basket she rested it against her hip as she kneeled down to pick the red and purple berries. It was what she was still doing when she sensed that she was being watched. Raising her head she looked over her shoulder and grimaced. Leaning against the fence to the garden were three men, one in particular that she wished with all her soul to have nothing to do with.

"It is rude to stare, you know?" she calmly called over her shoulder, she would not allow them to know just how much they unnerved her, "Surely your mother taught you some manners."

Leaning up against the fence he twirled the piece of straw between his teeth letting out a small whistle, "Well, Allia, maybe I am in need of your teachings. Maybe teach each other a thing or two."

Standing up she glared at the young man, he was one of the most attractive men of her village but he was also the most annoying, rude, insufferable one of the lot! She eyed the other two men who stood silently behind him, leering at her, before focusing on the focus of her annoyance, "David do you have a purpose in life other than to annoy and fill up space?"

The two friends snickered behind David as his face reddened with anger, "I think you need a lesson on how to speak to a man."

She stepped back as he approached her, almost dropping her basket when an arrow hit the ground at David's feet, stopping him in his tracks. Legolas had watched the scene with increasing anger. With bow draped over his shoulder Legolas stepped between Allia and David and his friends, "You owe the lady an apology and then I advise that you take your leave."

David's dark brow rose, looking the elf up and down with distaste, "What's this? An elf! You are an awfully long way from home elf; I suggest that you go back to wherever you came and mind your own business."

Legolas stepped closer to the human, his eyes coldly looking into the mortal's brown eyes, "Apologize to the lady and leave."

David met the elf's cold gaze but felt a welling of fear within, ignoring his better sense he laughed at the elf, "Are you going to make me? Besides, she must not be much of a lady if she is with an elf!" he finished with a nasty snort.

Both of David's friends tried to pull David back both fearing for their friends life but were too late when Legolas grabbed him by the collar and slammed the mortal's back against the fence, its edge digging into David's back. Speaking in a low voice Legolas growled, "I will not repeat myself."

David's eyes widened, the pain in his back warning him that he had pushed the elf too far.

Allia was stunned but then angry as she approached the two, "Legolas don't!"

Legolas turned his head towards where he heard Allia but did not release his eye contact with the mortal, "I should cut out his tongue for speaking to you with such disrespect."

She rolled her eyes, "I am perfectly capable of defending myself and did not ask for you to run to my rescue. David and his friends are an annoyance and are neither worth the effort nor the energy to waste any more of my time. I ask you to please let him go so that he can make his leave."

Unwillingly Legolas did as he was asked, his eyes still locked coldly with the mortal's, "Do not come by again, for next time that you do know this, my arrow never misses its mark."

David stumbled back and was steadied by his friends as they tried to help him. He brushed off their hands glaring at Allia and Legolas as he started to move away saying, "Not worth the visit seeing that she's already soiled."

Allia gripped Legolas arm before he could grab his bow to drive an arrow through the arrogant bastards arm. She was hurt by David's words and glared after him with loathing, as she watched him make his leave with his friends the hairs on the back of her neck and arms rose.

Grumbling about stupid elves and how he would get his revenge for being humiliated in front of his friends he felt something strike him in the back and fell forward on his face. His friends tried to help him up but backed off as David glared up at them with a bloody nose and then looked back towards where he saw Allia glaring at him. Something within him told him that he should go now before something more happens.

Seeing David fall Allia bit her lower lip with unease, it happened again. She turned from Legolas and ran into the cabin before he could comment. It scared her when things happened that she secretly wished would happen.

Legolas had seen David's fall but had sensed something from Allia, it was almost as if she had made him fall. Looking at the door to her cabin he frowned, there was definitely something different about her and he planned on discovering just exactly what that was.

Angrily placing the basket upon the table she was upset with the events of a moment ago. She was in such a wonderful mood until David and those friends of his showed up and now with Legolas actions she just knew that her name would be soiled all over the village by the afternoon. Damn David! Why did he always have to be such a bastard!

She heard the back door open and then close but chose to ignore Legolas approach. Taking the berries out of the basket she placed them within a bowl, she would eat some of them and then mix the rest for her berry rolls. 

Allia felt his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off saying, "I did not need for you to defend for me. I've dealt with David and his friends before."

He chose to ignore her comment and placed both his hands on her shoulders, she froze her back stiffening but then she relaxed a little. Legolas softly asked, "This has not been the first time that he has insulted or threatened you?"

His touch was like fire, his presence sending her emotions spinning, it was most distracting but she managed to answer, "He would not hurt me."

Legolas turned her around so that she would face him and bent his head towards hers, his blue eyes looking into her green ones with concern, "Allia, don't be so sure. Men can be cruel and by what I saw it indeed looked as though he was approaching you to strike you."

She looked away, "He wouldn't. I'm too valuable." 

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

"My cabin, this land that I own is worth a lot and so is my dowry. Most of the men have tried to court me in order to get to it but I've always refused knowing their true purpose. My parents were well off…" she sighed. 

Legolas gently caressed her cheek with his thumb, "I see… what did you do?" he asked softly.

Her eyes met his with confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I felt something from you just before David fell forwards. That was no accident was it?" he did not want to ask but knew that he needed to know. 

Her eyes tried to look anywhere but into his, could she tell him? She bit her lower lip knowing that she could trust him and wanting to share her secret with someone. Finally after a long moment of silence she met his gaze, "Sometimes when I really want something to happen or feel strong emotions… those things sometimes happens."

Allia pulled away, "I don't know why it happens it just does. When he said that about me… it hurt, I'm so sick of him always there doing something to annoy or hurt me emotionally. He thinks he is some great gift to women. Now I just know that he's going to spread some nasty rumor about me!"

Legolas thought about her words for a moment before asking, "Do you know if your mother or father was a Wizard?"

She frowned, "To tell you the truth I don't remember much about them, just bits and pieces. Its like… I don't know, like the memories are there I just can't seem to get to them." 

Approaching her a thought came to mind, if only he could persuade her. Fingers lightly caressing her arm, she turned at his touch, "Lady Allia, I know that I have only known you for a day but I think I know of someone that could help you. It sounds as if your memories of them have purposely been blocked. There are those in Rivendell that would be able to help you to understand these abilities that you possess."

She swallowed at the implications of his words, was he asking her to travel with him to Rivendell, to do what she had always dreamed but had been to afraid to do on her own, "Are you asking me to go with you to Rivendell?"

Legolas nodded as he caressed her cheek, "You do not have to if you do not wish to but they would be able to help you more than I."

She closed her eyes as she leaned into his touch, "Legolas…" her words broke off as she felt his lips pressing softly against hers. This time instead of standing before him in shock she pressed into his embrace, her hands reaching up to touch his face. 

He could no longer deny the need to kiss her, to taste of her lips as he did the night before. She was so beautiful, so warm. As their lips met he almost groaned aloud as she pressed her body into his. The touch of her hands against his face caused him to pull her more securely towards him as he attempted to deepen the kiss.

She almost sighed into his mouth as she enjoyed this new sensation of being within his arms. His lips were so soft, so inviting. Allia felt his tongue tracing her lips and found herself opening her mouth in response. She stiffened slightly as his tongue entered her mouth but then relaxed into his embrace.

Feeling his tongue brush against hers she timidly responded to his touch by copying the movement of his tongue. She found the sensation rather enjoyable, the taste of him rich with cinnamon and spices. Her knees weekend at the sensations and his arms tightened around her.

She tasted like berries and vanilla as he deepened the kiss. As her tongue timidly reached out to touch his, Legolas resisted the impulse to lift her in his arms and carry her to bed. Knowing that he wanted to take time in courting her he finally forced himself to pull back slightly breaking their heated kiss. 

His forehead rested against hers as they both fought to catch their breaths. Allia was amazed at what had just happened, it was tender like what they shared last night but there was more… heat, would be the best term she could describe the sensation to be. She was not complaining but it was a bit frightening in its intensity. 

In a husky voice he asked, "Please come with me to Rivendell. I promise that I will not allow any harm to come to you in the journey."

All Allia was capable of doing was to nod in agreement; she was too stunned and amazed by their kiss to say anything. Feeling his hands on her cheeks she looked up and met his gaze with a bewildered smile.

He smiled at her in wonder, she was amazing and he hoped that what he suspected about her were true. Brushing his lips against hers he continued, "Lle naa ikotane vanima, melamin You are so beautiful, my love"

She smiled as he spoke to her in his elvin language, it was so beautiful, "What did you just tell me?" she asked softly.

He smiled, his eyes sparkling with love, "That you are so beautiful." He did not tell her the last of his words in fears as to frighten her away. He knew that she was attracted to him but was not sure that she returned his feelings. Something within his heart told him that she did, it was only that she was not aware of it yet. 

Allia blushed, "What is happening between us Legolas? I'm not sure of myself when around you and yet I feel so complete when you hold me like this."

He closed his eyes as he heard her words, leaning his forehead against hers before he opened his eyes again and looked into her questioning ones, "I am not sure but let us find out together?" he partially lied. He knew he just was not sure if she was ready to hear the truth yet, she needed to find that out for herself.

She wonderingly traced his cheek with her delicate fingers, her eyes searching his. His skin felt so soft and inviting to the touch, he fascinated her, "Yes together… when do you wish to leave?"

Moving away, he took her hands in his, kissing the top of each before answering, "If you wish we can leave tomorrow. We might need to take a trip to your village for a few supplies. Maybe we can do that this afternoon?"

Biting her lip for a moment, for she did not relish the idea of having to go into the village to face the stares and words that no doubt would have been passed around by David and his friends. Nodding she answered, "Yes if you think it best."

"What is wrong?" he asked in concern as he noticed her hesitation.

She rolled her eyes, "It's just that, knowing David, he has most probably spread unspeakable rumors about me. I am not looking forward to the ridicule that I will most definitely receive."

Legolas smiled, "You mean that when they see you with an elf that they will probably think the worst? Do not fear, I can go to the village on my own if you do not wish to go."

Shaking her head she responded, "No, I will go with you. I will have to run a few errands of my own for my departure. Someone has to watch over my property whilst I'm away. Besides, I've never been considered proper since I refused to allow anyone from the village to court me. Their opinion of me has never been a concern of mine."

He laughed in response, "You, my dear Lady, are a treasure! I shall enjoy your company on our trip" 'and hopefully well beyond,' he added to himself.

AN: He he! FIELD TRIP! Hmm, what will the town's response be to the arrival of Legolas and will David try anything? Oh, and just think, camping with Legolas ::wiggles eyebrows:: I know what I'd be doing to warm up on those cold nights! For those waiting for NC-17 it will arrive later. After all Legolas is a gentleman **and** Allia is basically an innocent virgin. It's all about the chase my friends! It's half the fun. Got to work up to the more intimate of encounters. Ya know, innocent err… not so innocent make out sessions. She does have a lot to learn after all. Gimme feed back! I hunger for feedback. Hugs!


	4. Chapter Four

Thanks to everyone for your wonderful reviews. Now here is the next installment. 

Hidden Treasures

Chapter Four

            She felt nervous, excited, a million different emotions building and exploding from within. It was all so much to take in but she was happy, happier than she had ever felt in her entire life. The way he made her feel, the looks he gave her when in passing, the smile he bestowed upon her, and the memory of the few embraces that they had shared all made her heart soar.  

            After their discussion on what they were going to do that day, Allia had checked the cabin over making sure that everything of value was well locked away from prying eyes if anyone decided to break into her home whilst away. After she was done with that little chore she made her way to her bedroom and looked around her room from the doorway. She had no idea what she would pack for this journey to Rivendell. 

            Truth be told, she had never before spent a night within the woods and she had no idea on what she would need. She knew that she did need a few changes of clothing but what else would she need? Her brow furrowed with worry.

            It was this expression that he had watched with amusement as he checked to see what Allia was doing. Silently he stepped beside her, leaning against the other side of the doorway, "You looked lost Lady Allia."

            Allia jumped with a start, but could not help but to smile at the site of Legolas handsome form leaning against the doorway to her room, "You startled me!"

            He grinned, "I noticed."

            Rolling her eyes she entered her room to sit down on her made bed, "I was thinking about what to pack for this journey to Rivendell. I've spent some long days just walking the woods here but I have no idea on what I will need to take with me other than a change of clothing."

            Legolas tilted his head to the side, his blond hair falling to the side, "I'll make sure that we have all that we will need. All you need is a change of clothing and some wrapped bread and a container for water. Just make sure that you wear comfortable clothing that is easy to move around in. We will be doing a lot of walking."

            Allia bit her lower lip before she out loud admitted, "I have to admit that I'm a little fearful of leaving my home. This is all that I have ever known."

            Thoughtful, he approached her bed with smooth grace, kneeling before, "If you have changed your mind I will understand."

            Smiling weakly in response to his thoughtfulness to her feelings she shook her head, "No, I need to do this. I want to do this. Besides this will give me more of a chance to understand my feelings…" she looked away shyly.

            Legolas heart soared, his eyes sparkling with the love that he felt for this woman. Gently he touched his fingers to her check to guide her face towards his where he gently touched his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Pulling away he stroked the side of her check, "Come then, we need to head to the village and gather supplies."

            **Later that afternoon as they returned from Orna with supplies**

            Their outing to the village of Orna had gone without incident, to the great relief of Allia, she just knew that David would try something and was relieved when he did not. The Meloy's had asked countless questions as to where she was going and for how long and whom with. It appeared that one thing that David did make good on was his telling of Legolas presence at her home.

            Linda, Mr. Meloy's wife, had repeatedly told her to not trust the elves and that she should not go on her journey. It had taken all of Allia's patience to not lose her temper with the woman, though her intentions were well intended, she found the woman's opinions disconcerting. Luckily it did not take long to make the arrangements.

            A soft breeze from the east swept her hair back carrying the scent of the forests to her senses. Allia smiled at this. Soon she would finally be out on a journey to a part of the world outside of Orna, something she had always dreamed and wished for. 

            He watched her as the wind swept her hair back away from her face, the smile that lit her face warming to his soul. She was so beautiful and not just in outward appearance, she held an inner beauty. 

            Looking towards Legolas, Allia's cheeks reddened as she caught him looking at her again. She had caught him doing it often and it always sent a nervous warm tingle throughout her being.

            Unable to stop himself, nor wishing to, Legolas reached out with his hand and caressed her cheek, "Melamin, aiya, manen amin irmea lle! My love, oh, how I desire you"

            She knew not what he had just told her but the way he said those words sent her heart to flutter and her lips go dry. Leaning into his caress, Allia wet her lips, her heart race increasing as she saw the way his eyes darkened with a hunger that she found exciting. 

            Seeing her tongue darting out to wet her lips, Legolas found he could not resist tasting those sweet lips. Stepping towards the trees, that was along their path, he pulled her with him, her body pressed enticingly against his. 

            Her eyes widened, a gasp escaping her lips as she found herself pressed against him. Her breathing became labored and she knew that he was about to kiss her again and she felt her heart thunder with excitement and anticipation. She found that she rather enjoyed his kisses. 

            She was warm and inviting, the look of desire shown clearly within her emerald jewels. A small smile formed upon his lips enjoying the longing look within her gaze. Oh, how he wanted to see her writhe in passion beneath him as he raised her to heights of ecstasy she had never imagined! 

            His lips were so soft, his hands, she vaguely noted, were caressing her cheek and the side of her neck. As he had done that morning his tongue traced her lower lip and she opened to him without hesitation. As his tongue caressed hers, she boldly caressed his in return, his hand that was caressing her cheek now moving around her waist to rest at her back pulling himself closer to her. 

            Hearing herself moan Allia's hands pressed against his chest as a nervousness spread through her. She felt overwhelmed by what he was making her feel and the newness of it frightened her.

            Sensing her tense, Legolas pulled away slightly but could not bring himself to let her go, "Mani naa ta? What is it, melamin my love?"

            Not sure how to voice her fears she leaned forwards, resting her head upon his shoulder as she tried to regain her breath, "I'm not sure. I…I feel overwhelmed and…"

            Pulling her head from his shoulder he cupped her face within his hands, "Melamin, I will do nothing that you wish not to do. You can trust me, I will protect you with my life."

            A smile formed on her lips, "You keep calling me melamin, what does that mean?"

            He returned her smile unable to hold back the truth, "My love, it means my love."

            Allia pressed her lips together, her heart feeling as if it just soared at hearing those words. Was this love? Is what she was feeling love? Never had she dreamed of ever falling in love. Searching his eyes she softly spoke as she reached to caress his cheek knowing that this indeed must be love she asked meekly, "You love me?"

            Taking her hand in his, he pressed her open palm against his lips, never losing contact with her glorious emerald eyes, "Yes, coramin naa lle, my heart is yours."

            Her breath caught in her throat, the sincerity within his eyes overwhelming, "Is this love? Is this what it is I feel for you, Legolas? I've never known love such as this and if this is love then my heart is yours as well."

            The smile on his face grew, happiness reflected in his eyes, "Then I accept your heart and pray that you accept mine."

            With a shy smile Allia leaned into him, pressing her lips lightly against his, "I accept."

            Wishing to continue but knowing that it would be too soon, he wished to take his time with her, get to know her and slowly show her how it is to be loved. Tucking a long strand of her wavy brown hair behind her ear he pulled her back towards the road, "I will enjoy our journey together and promise to show you things you have never seen nor experienced. I wish to know all of you Allia so that I may love all of you."

            Allia was silent, overwhelmed by her own feelings and his declarations. He, Legolas, prince of Mirkwood, loved her and wanted to know her. Her heart felt light, yet there was a nervous knot within her stomach at the thought of him getting to know her. There was something within his words and his gaze that told her that there was more meaning to his words than what was spoken. Swallowing hard she looked to her hand, her fingers entwined with his. Though nervous, this felt so right.

AN: Okay, I know I skipped over the trip to town but I just could not think of anything non boring to write for that so skipped it instead. It was either that or taking forever to finishing this chapter. For those of you waiting for the NC-17 chapter, I promise its coming. Err… maybe I should rephrase that. That chapter will be up… um… will be… ah hell, whenever I write it, which will be soon! 

Hope you enjoyed this romantic chapter ::sighs:: wish I was her ::dreamy expression:: Um, oh, sorry. Please leave a contribution in the little review button at the bottom of the screen. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank all those that have left me so many wonderful reviews. I know its taken me long enough but here is the next chapter in my tale. Something tells me that this story is going to be one of my long ones. I got this out in one sitting. Go me! You probably do not want to hear me ramble on so I'll stop and let you read. Enjoy!

Hidden Treasures

Chapter Five

            The sun rose slowly in the horizon, its warm rays slowly peeking through the window to caress against the fair face of the lovely woman. Her eyes moved from underneath closed lids, wakefulness pulling her out of her dreams. The hand that rested against her pillow moved to rub at her sleepy eyes, as they slowly opened revealing her emerald pools. 

            Allia's mind was slowly waking from it haziness, her awareness of what she was going to do this day coming to the forefront of her thoughts. A smiled curved at the corner of her lips, as she thought of the handsome elf and his kisses. Though nervous about leaving her home, she could not wait to travel with him, to see new places.

            She already had the things needed packed and all that was needed was to bathe and change into something comfortable to wear. She was pleasantly surprised when they had returned from their trip into Orna, for Legolas had given her a gift. The gift was a wonderful green gown. It was specifically made for travel and was perfect for their trip.

            Making preparations for her bath, Allia sunk slowly into the warm water, closing her eyes to enjoy this comfort for it would be days before she would be able to do so again. Though she really did not mind, she would have to bathe in a lot of cold ponds on their trip.

            Ducking under the water to wet her hair, she stayed under for a few moments before rising back up. With eyes closed she gasped for breath, water running down her face and into her mouth. Grabbing the towel that was draped nearby she whipped her eyes dry, a smile upon her lips. 

            Leaning her head back against the edge of the tub, she sighed happily, enjoying the feel of the warm water caressing her body. She loved the water and its warmth. Eyes closing to mere slits, Allia started to hum and old song that her mother use to sing to her when she was only a child. 

            With the thought of her mother, Allia sighed. Her memory of her parents were so little but there was something in the back of her mind telling her that there were more memories, that they were hidden somewhere within. Closing her eyes completely she tried to picture her mother but could only see her mother's smile, a sparkling smile that brought warmth to her heart.

            "Oh mother, I wish you were here! How much I yearn for your council… especially now." 

She wished that she had someone to talk to about these feelings that Legolas brought from within. The feelings and yearnings that he invoked from within were so foreign and unknown to her. They frighten yet thrilled her all at once and she knew not how to handle such strong emotions. He had promised to protect her, to show her things beyond her imaginings. 

Biting the inside of her cheek, she forced herself to finish with her bath so that she may get ready. She would have plenty of time to dwell on and to figure out her feelings and what they mean. She was sure that she loved him but was in a way afraid to love him. Those that she loved had a tendency to leave her, her mother and father for one. This would be different. It just had to!

He listened to her voice as it drifted through the walls, the song she hummed sounding very familiar. Storing the tune within his mind for later evaluation, Legolas Greenleaf readied his supplies and made his way down to the living room to wait.

They would have a long journey ahead of them and he looked forward to the time that he would be able to spend with her. There would be no walls between them separating her from his gaze. She was so innocent, with a passion for life that he could see sparkle within her emerald eyes. 

The thought of Allia brought a grin to his lips. He had stolen numerous kisses from her, loving the feel and taste of her sweet lips. She was intoxicating and he was thrilled to be the first man to bring out her passion. Yes, they had a long and hopefully very revealing journey ahead of them.

Standing before the mirror within her room, Allia looked over her attire with admiring gaze. The dress was made up of a long white light camisole with a heavy deep green long tunic that slit down both front and back from waist to knee. The sleeves of the dress clung to her arms ending in a point just bellow the wrist. Underneath her garments she wore thick brown boots that came up mid calf and laced up the front, perfect for the long trek that awaited her. 

Braiding her long brown locks into a thick braid, Allia smiled at herself in the mirror and grabbed her pack. Taking a deep breath she left her room and headed towards the living room where Legolas was probably waiting. This was it, she was really leaving her home, the only place she had ever known and where she knew she did not truly belong. Answers awaited her discovery and Rivendell was the key.

True enough, as soon as she stepped into the room she was greeted with Legolas. He stood at the fire hearth, booted foot propped up against the hearth's brick edge. He was dressed in his green pants and tunic looking as if he carried his own light causing his hair and skin to glow. Allia had the urge to reach out to him and caress his fair skin, to feel the silky strands of his blond hair run through her fingertips. 

He looked up to her and smiled. Approaching her he took her hand in his, placing a light kiss upon the back of it before saying, "You look like an elf maiden. The dress suites you, a wonderful complement to your beauty."

Allia blushed, "Thank you. Truly you overly flatter me with your kind words Legolas. I am but a plain lady, nothing to compare with the natural beauty of any of the elves." The sight of him alone made her heart race, almost to the point of making her feel faint.

He pulled her to him at this, there faces mere inches from the other, "You truly have no idea of your beauty Allia. The very sight of you takes my very breath away. Lle luhta amin, melamin You have enchanted me, my love" 

Before she could make any protest to the contrary, his lips gently caressed hers in a long loving kiss filled with all the passion and desire that the sight of her invoked within him. Allia sighed into this kiss, her hands coming to rest against his strong chest. Her heart fluttered and raced and as he pulled away she looked to him with a dazed and longing expression that made it all the more hard for him to pull away from their loving embrace. 

Voice deepened with the longing he felt to carry her up to her bed and make long passionate love to her, Legolas softly spoke, "Come, we have a long journey ahead of us."

Nodding her head in agreement, for she had found herself rendered speechless from the intensity of their kiss, she followed Legolas out of the door. As the walked along the path to the gate of her home, Allia stopped and turned to take one last look at the only home that she has ever known.

Legolas smiled at her as he approached her, his arms encircling her waist from behind. Nuzzling the side of neck, which he noticed made her tremble slightly, he rose his head to kiss her temple, "You will miss this place?"

Allia nodded, "It's the only home I've ever known. Legolas, I'm a little fearful of what I will find in Rivendell."

He tightened his arms around her, "Why do you fear Rivendell?"

She turned slightly so that she could look him within the blue of his eyes, "What if there is a good reason why my memories of my parents have been blocked? What if what I find out is something horrible?"

Leaning his head forward he rested his forehead against hers, "Would you rather go on living your life not knowing who you are, where you truly come from? Is it better to live your life in fear of yourself because you do not understand why you are able to do what you can do? If you wish for this, then we do not have to go."

Allia bit her lower lip before nodding, "You are right. I need to know these things. It's time that I learn the truth."

Brushing his lips lightly against hers, he pulled himself away, least he would finally be unable to control his yearning for her and they would never be able to leave. Taking her hand in his he pulled her to follow. Making their way into the forest they began their journey side by side, neither knowing the trials and adventures that lay ahead.

AN: Dun dun dunnn! Oh I'm evil! ::wicked grin:: Well, so far, just your ordinary overly done mushiness. That was so sweet that I think I might just have a toothache. Sorry that it's taken so long to update, just didn't have the inspiration until now to write this. I mean this romantic stuff is hard to write when you are not in the mood. Sorry, no NC-17 stuff yet. Slowly working my way there but I will get there. Eventually. 

Now, if you like, please let me know. All you have to do is leave a little contribution in the little review box by clicking on the review button. 


	6. Chapter 6

Oh, I know. Took me long enough! LOL. Sorry about that but I've been trying to concentrate on some of my original works. Hopefully I can finally finish one so I can attempt to get it published. Well, here is another chapter. Mush alert! Plenty of kissy's and groping. LOL! Hopefully I've written it in a tasteful and enjoyable manner. Oh, I have not run this through my beta reader so any misspellings or grammar mistakes I ask that you please overlook. A lot of hugs and love to all of those wonderful reviewers. You guys are the best! 

Hidden Treasures

Chapter Six

            The forest was alive with life, the song of the birds singing heavily within the air. Sunlight broke through the high tree limbs, warming the ground and travelers bellow. It was like being immersed into a whole new world. This place she knew well, she had spent so many times exploring these forests, losing herself within its beauty. Only this time she was not going to turn around and go back home, this time she was going to go further than she had ever gone before. 

            Allia felt secure about her decision to travel with Legolas, his presence a welcome to her long-lived seclusion. She had never really fit in Orna. The people of that village always seemed so closed minded and treated her as an outsider. Throughout all the years that she had lived there, not once did she ever really feel as if she belonged there. It was not easy being orphaned at such a young age of eight and living on ones own. She had to grow up rather quickly. She had always wondered at why no one had taken her in and why they allowed her to live on her own.

            The forest was invigorating, the trees singing out to him as he made his way lightly through the forest. Allia was keeping up with his swift pace with ease and it made him wonder how it was that she could do so. If he did not know better he would think that she was an elf but her features were too human for that to be true. 

            Pausing he looked back towards Allia, who was almost right behind him, "We will be reaching the river soon."

            Allia nodded, "I know but how will we cross? I know of no crossing in this area."

            He grinned, "I have a boat hidden from when I first crossed."

            "Oh," she smiled, "how long will we be traveling today?"

            Walking side by side, Legolas looked to her, studying her profile as they continued onward, "When the sun sets we will stop to make camp. Until then we still have a long journey ahead of us."

            Looking over to Legolas she blushed as she caught him watching her, he had been doing that a lot. She smiled shyly before looking anywhere but towards him least she finds herself lost within his gaze. As her eyes scanned over the trees that surrounded and loomed above them, she did not watch where she was walking and tripped over a thick tree root that was protruding from the ground. Luckily, before she could fall flat on her face, strong arms were wrapped around her.

            Allia found her face pressed into, which could only be, Legolas chest and her hands gripping his muscled arms. She found herself in a rather awkward position. Blushing furiously at her clumsiness, it took her a moment to force herself to look up and found herself breathing harder.

            Catching her before she could fall completely, Legolas found himself holding her in a way that made her body press against him in the most appealing of ways. He dare not move and as she looked up his breath caught in his throat.

            To Legolas, she looked innocently alluring. Her emerald green pools were wide with innocent embarrassment, cheeks flushing her milky skin an appealing rosy shade, and tendrils of her brown hair falling across her face where it had come lose from her braid. Most of all her lips were parted in a way that called for him to touch them with his own.

            Seeing him grinning down at her with a sparkle within his eyes, her breath caught in her throat as his face lowered towards hers. This had happened so many times but every time was like her first making her feel more alive than she had ever felt before. His lips were as soft as rose petals and his skin smelled of forest and wilderness and he tasted of cinnamon and spices. 

            Allia found herself in a swarm of sensations, each taste each caress making her want to give of herself to him fully. She felt as if she were floating, merging within his embrace. Mere words could never come close to how this closeness to him made her feel. If she had forever, she could spend it all with him and in that realization of the intensity of her feelings towards this elf that she had just met only a few days ago sent a serge of fear to her heart. 

            As if sensing this, Legolas pulled away from the kiss but still holding her close. One hand caressed her cheek and his eyes searched her face as if memorizing every indentation, every curve, and every feature as if to permanently burn her face into memory. 

His smile warmed her soul and his voice was equally soothing, "Why are you afraid?"

Taking in a deep breath she closed her eyes, "I don't know. It's…something always happens to the ones I allow in my heart."

He pulled her into his arms, his hand stroking her back in a soothing embrace, "Ah, a'maelamin my beloved, no one will take me away from you. My heart is already yours and there is nothing that will keep me from you. I will not allow it."

Tightening her arms around him she whispered against his chest, "but my parents probably felt the same and they left me. I was only eight Legolas. Fate has not been kind to those who have loved me."

He closed his eyes at this. To lose your family at such a young age, it was no wonder she feared to love so. Breathing in the fragrance of her hair, he pressed his lips against its softness. 

Pulling away from her, he held her face between his hands, his eyes boring into hers, "I am sorry for the pain that you have had to live with but to allow it to stop you from loving… a'maelamin, to live without love is to not live at all. Please do not close your heart to me."

His words touched her heart deeply. Nodding she pulled herself to him, her arms tightening around him. How could she close her heart to him when he was already there? Though she still feared it, she would not deny it. 

Pulling away she smiled up to him, her hands coming up to touch the soft skin of his cheek, his lips. Leaning forward she brushed her lips against his causing him to suck in his breath quickly and his arms to tighten around her. 

Lips only inches from his she whispered against them, her hot breath mingling with his she softly told him, "I know that I have only known you a short span of time but I could never close my heart to you because you are already there. I love you Legolas."

Eyes closing, heart soaring, his lips descended to hers. First the touch of his lips was soft and tender against her lips. Tongue tracing her lower lip he waited for her to allow him entrance and did so as she opened up to him. He could not get enough of the taste of her, berries and vanilla. By the Valar he wanted her more than ever. With strength he did not know he had, Legolas pulled away. This was neither the time nor the place.

Stroking her cheeks with his thumbs, he kissed each closed lid then her nose and pulled away watching as her eyes opened to his. The love he saw there pulled at his soul and it took all of his strength to step away.

A moment of silence, they both gazed at the other before he broke the silence, "The River awaits."

They had long ago crossed the river and had walked quite a distance before the sun started to set in the horizon. Wanting to push a little further while they still had light they continued on. He knew of a clearing up ahead that would be perfect for camp and star gazing. Hopefully they could spend more time getting to know each other and exploring their love for one another.

A thrill had flooded her senses since they had crossed the river. The trees and wilderness that surrounded them seemed different. It was hard for her mind to explain but it was as if the very air was different. The smell, the sounds, it was as if the very life that surrounded them were singing a different song. 

For the first time in a long time she felt safe, like she was coming home. It should have seemed odd but somehow she knew it to be right. Maybe it was the fact that Legolas awoke something new within her or the fact that she was actually going somewhere to find out the truth about her abilities. When they had finally came to a clearing where Legolas told her they were to make camp, Allia was far from tired and told him as much.

In the midst of starting a fire, Legolas smiled as she told him this, "Trust me, a'maelamin my beloved, if we do not rest now you will feel tired tomorrow."

Sitting, she rested her back against the log of a fallen tree, "I know, it's just... I don't know, for the first time in my life I feel free." Fingers playing with the blades of grass at her side she continued, "I know it sounds silly."

Fire made, Legolas sat besides her taking her hand in his. Kissing the back of it he regarded her with a warm smile upon his lips, "Not at all."

Her eyes were a glitter of joy, "Do you really think that they will be able to help me?"

"Yes," he answered as his eyes gazed at the night sky. 

Resting against the log, Allia looked to the stars that started to appear above them. She always loved the night. She was becoming increasingly aware of his touch as his thumb was slowly moving in circles against the inside of her palm. Becoming quite distracted by this, her eyes could not keep its focus on the sky and drifted towards the elf that sat beside her.

Seeing that he was gazing up at the sky above, she took this time to study his features that were aglow with the firelight and some inner light that seemed to glow from within himself. Legolas was beautiful, unlike any man that she had ever seen but then again he was no man but an elf. Allia wondered if all elves were this beautiful. His hair was so fair and looked as soft as she knew it felt. He had a striking face with well defined cheekbones, an adorable mouth (Allia grinned at this thought), and his eyes of blue drew her in like no other. She could never tire at looking at him.

Knowing that she was studying him, he allowed her a few more moments before he turned his head towards her, catching her gaze. She looked lovely in the firelight, her eyes sparkling like two emerald jewels. Reaching towards the perfection of her skin, he cupped her cheek within his hand and leaned forwards. 

Eyes closing she met him half way as she leaned towards him, her hands rested against his strong chest. Lips met, his as soft as rose petals with the taste of cinnamon and spices. She found herself leaning into him, his arms securely wrapped around her waste pulling her towards him, falling slowly back against the softness of the grass.

At some point in time during the kiss he had undone her braid and her hair was now billowing out in waves around her. Hands rested against her waist, his thumbs began stroking small circles against her sides. Allia shivered at the sensations, one hand resting against his chest as the other stroked his cheek. 

Moving from the wonder that was her mouth Legolas nibbled at the base of the throat causing her to gasp out in surprise. Lips lingering there he slowly pulled up and away, resting on his elbow as he gazed down at her.

She was trembling, her lips parted and her breathing heavy. She was shocked at the sound that came from her mouth and was a bit embarrassed by it. As he pulled away and gazed down at her, the love and need that she saw within his eyes made her instantly forget about any embarrassment. Eyes gazing over his eyes, nose, and then mouth she reached up to caressed his cheek, loving the feel of his smooth skin.

He smiled down at the vision before him, she was beautiful almost too beautiful to be mortal. There was something different about her, something he had noticed since they had left her village. Her eyes seemed more vibrant and there was an inner light that seemed to be growing more and more. 

Catching her hand in his, he turned it within his grasp and kissed the inside of her wrist. Watching her reaction to this, her eyes darkened and her tongue snaked out to wet her suddenly dry lips. At her look of desire, he leaned forward slowly tasting her lips, waiting for her lips to part before he deepened the kiss. 

As he kissed the inside of her wrist she felt something within herself burn, a need for something more calling out to him with her eyes. The taste of his lips and as he deepened the kiss, their tongues instinctively dancing with each other, caused the burn within to rise. What ever it was that he was doing to her she did not wish for him to stop. 

Moving her hands from his shoulders, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself closer to him. She felt in awe at these new feelings and sensations. Though she was beginning to feel faint and out of breath she did not wish for it to stop.

Oh by the Valar, the feel of her body pressing more securely to his body was maddening. Legolas desperately wanted less clothing to separate them from each other. He wanted to touch her soft skin, remove her clothing so that he could cup her soft breast and feel them fill his hands. He had to remind himself that this was new to her, that he should slow down but Valar he did not want to end their embrace just yet!

Her eyes opened as she felt his lips move from her lips as they trailed a path down her jaw line, the curve of her throat. She gazed at the stars that shown brightly above, her hands entangled into the softness of his hair.

Breathlessly she called out, "Legolas, what is this that you do to me?"

He grinned against her throat, his teeth grazing lightly against the skin there. Allia arched beneath him a moan escaping her lips. He paused as he felt her stiffen, startled by the sound that she made.

"Le…Legolas, too much. I…" she was confused, what was this feeling?

Gently placing his finger to her lips he smiled down to her, "Shh," leaning forward he softly brushed his lips against hers, "We do not have to do anything that you feel uncomfortable with."

Allia bit her lower lip, "You are not mad at me?"

He cupped her cheek, "Oh Allia, I am anything but angry with you. I will wait as long as you need me too. I only wish to please you. If you are not ready then I will wait."

//AN: Ah, isn't he just sweet! ::buzzing on sugar high:: Woohoo! Would I have stopped him? Hell No! ::laughs:: Um, sorry, too much mushiness needed some comic relief. ::gets hit in the back of head by invisible elf:: Owe! Hey, all right, all right! Now back to the scene.//

Biting her lower lip, she traced the curve of his jaw, "I am truly blessed to have met you."

He smiled down at her, "As am I."

"Tell me… when do we eat?" she asked with a grin.

Legolas laughed. "What, am I not enough to appease your hunger?" he teased.

Playfully hitting his arm, she blushed, "Unless you wish to hear my stomach complain all through the night we should eat some food."

Standing, with fluid grace, Legolas held out his hand to her and helped her to stand. Bowing to her he swept his arm in front of him, "As my lady wishes."

His antics made her laugh and she sat closely by the fire as he got them some bread and water from his pack. Accepting the offered food they continued the night eating and talking before Allia retired for the night while Legolas watched over their camp and her.

Mist surrounded her, the sound of laughter in the distance filling the air. Straining her eyes, she attempted to peer through the mist. It slowly started to thin but all that could be seen were two figures a man and a woman, both their voices clear.

"Galion," a woman's voice laughed, "Allia is not ready for that yet."

"Elráwien," a mans voice answered, "she is at the perfect age to begin training. She is already showing potential."

"Mommy, I am big girl now. I can do it," a child's voice confidently said.

"I know you are, anim tithen mîr my little treasure, but I feel that it is not yet time for you to learn." The woman's voice was gentle and soothing like a flowing brook.

A roar filled the air, laughter turning into a child's scream. The woman's voice strong yet desperately calls, "Cell, Allia, car-ú tir-ad. CELL! Run, Allia, do not look back. RUN!"

"GALION!"

"MELAMIN MY LOVE NO!"

Stirring from troubled dreams, Allia whimpered in her sleep. A gentle touch to her face and arm began to break her out from her troubled dreams. Starting from sleep, Allia sat up quickly, wrapping her arms around her knees as she drew them up against her chest. 

Wrapping his arms around her for comfort, Legolas brushes her disheveled hair from her face, "Allia?"

Dropping her knees from her chest she turned within his arms, burying her face within his chest. Her heart was slowly starting to calm from its racing beat, the feel of him holding her helping her to calm the fear that had bombarded her at the last part of her dream.

"I… my parents. I… I was there when they died. It was a dream but I know it was real. She told me to run. I was so scared. Oh Legolas! It was horrible!" tears were streaming down her cheeks. Why did she dream about this now? Why after so many years of not remembering her past is it coming back to the surface now? If this was her hidden memory's she did not wish to remember that horrible day. 

Whispering soothing words in her ear, he stroked her hair waiting for her to calm. It pained him to see her so distressed. Rocking her back and forth he waited for the tremors to stop. 

Loosening her hold on him, Allia pulled away slightly, looking up into his concerned blue eyes. In a whisper she told him, "I remember their names. My father's name was Galion and my mother's was Elráwien. Legolas, why did my mother have an Elvin name?"

He pulled her to him, kissing her temple, "I do not know. It is not uncommon for some mortal's to have Elvin names."

Allia pulled away, her head moving slowly from side to side, "No, she spoke to me in Sindarin. If she were mortal why would she speak in that language?"

He studied her face, his fingers tracing the curve of her ears. She looked too human to be even half Elvin but then… He was not sure. Could she be? Legolas stroked her cheeks, "I know not the answers you seek, melamin my love. But I think that whatever has kept you from remembering is being lifted. We shall have more answers when we get to Rivendell. If you are indeed half Elvin, then Lord Elrond will be able to see it. He is wise and has abilities that allows him to see what others can not."

Exhausted from the emotions that the dreams/memories she had experienced, she fought against her eyelids as they started to droop with fatigue. Seeing this, Legolas leaned back against the tree pulling her to lie against his chest. She fought against the exhaustion but allowed herself to lean back against his chest. 

Stroking her hair he whispered in her ear, "Sleep, a'maelamin my beloved, I shall guard your dreams."

Wanting to protest, she knew that it was useless, as her body would not listen to her mental pleas. Feeling soothing warmth from his touch, her eyes drifted closed and her breathing slowed as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Holding her protectively within his arms, Legolas gazed out into the night his thoughts on what she had just told him. This added to his suspicion about her heritage. Could it be that she was half Elvin and half Ithron? He shook his head, there was more to this. He only hoped that Lord Elrond would be able to provide them with answers.

AN: Well, what did you think? Ithron means wizard in Sindarin. At least I think it does, I got it from a Sindarin dictionary online. Well some of the mystery is starting to come to the surface. Hmm, what exactly happened to her parents that day and why? What will this mean for Allia?

Um, about the little author's note there in the middle. Hehe I thought I'd keep it. I mean there is only so much of this romantic mush that I can dish out without going insane. Um, I'll try not to do it too often ::grins:: Well, unless I go and buy me a helmet with extra choosy padding. Dang those elves can hit hard! ::rubs back of head::

So leave me with your thoughts and opinions but please don't be too harsh. Please press the little button bellow and leave a contribution in the review box. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Yup, I have finally gotten the next chapter in this tale out. The updates to this will probably take a while to get done being as I'm trying to concentrate more on my original works and less on my fanfics. I want to get something original done so I can get something published but I'm so addicted to writing fanfiction. It's a shame that we can't make profit off of it. ::sigh:: Oh well. I finished this chapter while trying to work through a block I've stumped up against on my original works. Thanks to all of you guys for reading this and for your awesome reviews. ::hugs::

Hidden Treasures

Chapter Seven

            The rest of the night Allia's dreams were peaceful and safe. Waking with the morning light, she burrowed her check against the soft comfort of her moving pillow. A frown furrowed her brow as she thought to herself, 'Since when do pillow's move?'

            Falling away from the haze of sleep, she moved her hand and noticed that it was placed against the smooth warm material of Legolas shirt. Eyes slowly opening, Allia blinked at the dark blur hindering her vision until her eyes could focus and she found her face resting in the crook of his shoulder and neck. A slow smile creased her lips as she inhaled his scent, forest and sandalwood. 

            Before she could think about what she was doing, she leaned into him more and pressed a light kiss against the smooth skin of his neck. His arms automatically tightened around her as her actions caused him to shudder in delight.

            Legolas inhaled sharply at the feel of her lips pressed against his throat. He had been watching her before the sun had even began to rise. Pressing her body closer to his, he turned his face down towards her, his lips brushing against her temple tenderly. 

            In response to this, she raised her face up to meet his and without words to express her desires Legolas took possession of her lips with his own. Her eyes closed against the tenderness and possessiveness of his kiss, a sigh escaping her as he slowly pulled away. Blue eyes locked with green and they lay within each other's arms, relishing their silent moment together. In that one gaze both expressed a love and longing that nearly took both their breaths away. 

            Removing her hand from resting against his muscled chest, she tenderly reached up, her fingers tracing the contours of his cheek and chin. He was so beautiful.

            He watched her with longing. She was so lovely, a beauty far surpassing any in all of his elvin life. There was a light behind her eyes. She held such innocence and caring. He would truly parish if he were to lose her.

            "Good morning," she silently spoke.

            He smiled then, "Good morning, melamin."

            The warmth behind her eyes grew as she now knew what the word melamin meant. Fingers tracing the contours of his face she whispered back, "Melamin."

            Grasping her fingers within his hand, Legolas brought her hand up to his lips and pressed a small kiss against the inside of her palm. The joy and love that shined behind his eyes took her very breath away making her heart skip a beat. 

            Leaning forwards, Allia pressed her lips lightly against his but pulled away before he could deepen the kiss. Her eyes searching his, she found herself in deep thought, the happiness and warmth within her eyes fading into a frown.

            Legolas, cupped her cheek with his hand, "What is wrong?"

            Allia just shook her head and dropped it gently back down upon his chest. "I…" taking in a deep breath she tried again, "am afraid, afraid of what else of my past that I'll remember. If they are anything like the one from last night I don't want to remember."

            His arms tightened, his hand stroking her back as he attempted to comfort her. "I can do nothing to stop the memories from returning Allia, but I promise you that you will not face them alone."

            "You don't understand. We were so happy, there was so much love and warmth and then suddenly the screams, the cold dread of evil and darkness. She told me, "Cell, Allia, car-ú tir-ad. CELL! " My mother told me to run and to not look back." As she paused to hold back the sob that threatened to escape Legolas pulled her closer to him, his lips brushing the top of her head as he continued to rub her back in hopes to sooth her.

            Pulling away, she looked to Legolas with tear filled eyes, "I remember now. My mother told me not to look back but… I remember I stumbled and fell then before I could pull myself back up I saw my mother and father from far away. Mother called out for my father as…" Allia had to swallow back her tears so that she could continue, "as the creatures that were swarming around them swiped at him with its blade. When he fell back she had grabbed one of the swords from one of the fallen and tried to protect him."

            Hands balling up into fists material of his shirt bunched up in her hands, her eyes were distant as if seeing the scene playing out before her. Tears were silently streaming down her flushed cheeks, her body shivering with the horror of what it was that she was remembering. "He had called out to her, told her no but she stood proud before him with a bloodied swords grasped securely within her hands. She cut down a few of them but there were so many. They… they circled around them and one of them swiped at her from behind. I watched her fall to her knees…"

            At this Legolas grabbed her and pulled her to him, "You do not have to say more."

            She shook her head against his shoulder, burying her head in the crook of his neck. Taking a deep shuddering breath, she hoarsely whispered, "I was finally able to look away and I ran as fast as I could, wanting to get as far away from the horror, from my parents tormented screams."

            "Shh, melamin, shh." A sharp pain pierced his heart at hearing her words. He could feel her pain, knew that the memory was replaying before her eyes as if it were taking place this very moment. 

            "Amin sinome I am here. Amin hiraetha, melamin I am sorry, my love."

            As his words brushed against her hair, Allia's tears began to dissipate until finally she had cried her fill. Looking up at him, her brows furrowed in confusion, "Amin rangwa lle I understand you"

            Legolas hand stilled as he heard her speak in his native tongue, his breath catching in amazed wonder. 

            With trembling lips she whispered, "Legolas, what's happening to me?"

            He had wanted to keep his theory to himself until they had reached Rivendell but seeing the fear and confusion within her eyes he could not keep it to himself any longer. Cupping her face with both of his hands he smiled softly to her, "I think I know but I can not be sure. I think that your mother was an elf and that your father was Ithron. It might explain your abilities and your repressed memories."

            Allia pushed herself away from him and stood. Hands running through her slightly disheveled hair, she began to pace before him, her hands fidgeting with the skirt of her dress. She could not believe this but the evidence was so clear. Her mother did speak of her not being ready for training. Was it training for the use of her powers? Her mother's name was elvish and she spoke in the elvin tongue. Now she was starting to speak the language herself and actually understand what she was hearing and saying. Why the repressed memories? Was it a part of some spell?

            Legolas watched her as she paced before him, obviously distraught. He wished to gather her within his arms and to chase away her fears but he knew to give her a moment to take what he had told her in. 

            The trees swayed, the leaves rustling as a wind began to rise around them. The fallen leaves that were scattered upon the ground began to stir and swirl around them. Legolas could hear the whispering of the trees, the magic building. All at once the wind died, the leaves fell and the trees became still. A silence and calm then surrounded them and it was eerie in its absolute stillness. No birds or insects sang, the trees became silent and the only sound was of their breathing.

            Allia looked at Legolas, her body trembling as her breathing increased. Her green eyes were round and he could clearly see the white of her eyes. Falling to her knees she wrapped her arms around her stomach. 

            Quickly, Legolas was at her side taking her trembling body within his arms. He had no words of comfort to offer, nothing that would ease her fears. He himself was taken back by the amount of power he had sensed coming from her. He had witnessed power before but nothing that felt quite like what he felt just moments ago. They needed to reach Rivendell as soon as possible. He had a feeling that things were going to progress. Whatever spell that had been cast to keep her memories repressed, he had a feeling, were also responsible for keeping her powers repressed as well.     

            Her voice broke through his thoughts as she finally spoke, "I think we need to get to Rivendell as soon as we can."

            Pulling away from her, he brushed back her hair and tucked it behind her ears, his eyes searching her face. Finally after a moments pause, he nodded, "I think you're right. There is a town not too far from here where we can acquire some horses to speed our journey."

            Allia nodded in agreement but as she tried to pull away she found that she could not, as Legolas hands on her shoulders prevented her from doing so. Facing him she waited for an explanation and watched as he freed one hand from her shoulder and moved towards her face once again. His fingers brushed the outside of her ear, the sensation making her shiver as a jolt of pleasure pulsed from that one touch.

            Seeing the wonder in his eyes, she felt a bit self-conscious as she asked, "What?" and lifted her hand to the ear that he had just recently touched. Her eyes widened and she reached with her other hand for her other ear feeling the new shape. 

            "Le… Legolas, my ears… they're?" she felt as if she might be loosing her mind.

            Eyes still filled with wonder Legolas answered, "Shaped as mine are. Allia, it is as I had thought. You are an elf."

            She just stood there looking dumbfounded. One day she was just an orphaned human mortal woman and then suddenly she's an elf! Sitting down once again she shook her head and dropped her head into both of her hands. It was all so crazy. How can she one day be a mortal woman and then the next be part elf and Ithron? Most of all, how can her ears suddenly be pointed?

            Touching her shoulder, Legolas knelt beside her, "Are you all right, melamin?"

            Pulling her face out from her hands, she gazed at him in bewilderment, "I think so. This is just a lot to take in."

            He smiled to her in reassurance. "All will be well." 

Standing he offered her his hand and she accepted it, allowing him to help her to rise to her feet. "Let us pack up camp and head to the next town. With a good horse it will take us only a four days to reach there."

Allia could find no fault with his plan and helped him to pack up camp, which did not take long being that they had very little to pack. Soon they were off towards the unknown town to retrieve some horses. Alia wondered if she should tell him that she had very little practice with horse riding. 

With the events of the morning, Allia remained silent as they began their journey for she had much to think about. Her journey outside of Orna was turning out to be more than she had ever imagined it to be. What was this power that she possessed? Why were her repressed memories suddenly flooding to the surface and why were her ears suddenly pointed? She knew they were pointed because she was part elf but why change now? What did this all mean? Why were her parents murdered? Was it a random attack or was it planned? Allia was finding that she had more questions than answers and hoped that this Lord Elrond would be able to shed some light on this mystery. As long lived as elves were, she knew that there had to be someone who new her parents, someone to shed some light on her mysterious past, her heritage. 

Long lived, she mentally shook her head at the idea. It was odd to think that her life span was going to be longer than she had ever imagined it could be. Well, she had plenty of time to come to grips with the idea. Glancing over at Legolas she had to smile. It was strange and yet comforting to know that she would not age and die, as he still stayed young.

Moving closer, she took his hand in hers and smiled up at him. He returned her smile and squeezed her hand before bringing it up to press a kiss on the back of her hand. He was right; all would be well, especially with him by her side. 


End file.
